It's Called Trick or Treat
by dbzgirlxo
Summary: Vegeta is forced by Bulma,to go trick or treating with Bra and Pan. The night goes according to plan,and Vegeta just happens to have a tiny trick of his own. Short One-shot. Just for Halloween. I wrote it in like ten minutes haha so its rushed!


_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragon Ball Z or GT. So I'd very much appreciate it if you didn't accuse me of that,THANKYOU xD**_

**

* * *

**

"VEGETA!" Bulma screeched from the kitchen,she was baking cookies with Bra,they were in the shape of pumpkins,witches,and ghosts.

Vegeta came stomping down the stairs,still drying his black spiky hair,the expression on his face not very ecstatic but when was he ever?

Before he could say anything,Bulma turned to face him,hands on her hips,ready to lecture.

"You trained for 5 hours,then insisted on taking a shower,and haven't spent anytime with your daughter today!"

"What's so special about today!"

"It's halloween Vegeta,I've baked cookies,we've had decorations up for two weeks,get with the program. You do this every year."

"In case you haven't noticed I'm not an earthling...or should I say weakling. Therefore I have no need for these useless holidays!"

"EXCUSE ME?Well in case _you_ haven't noticed. I'm an earthling,and your children are half,so yes you do and your taking Bra trick or treating tonight."

"I will do no such thing." Vegeta smirked,knowing Bulma wouldn't give up,and he'd only anger her more.

"YES. YOU. OR. YOUR. SLEEPING. ON. THE DAMN. COUCH." She practically screamed through clenched teeth.

Vegeta grunted and shook his head,this woman would be the end of him. "Fine." He mumbled before walking out of the kitchen.

8-year-old Bra who had been fascinated by the whole scene turned to her mom with a grin knowing she had one.

Bulma grinned the same grin as her small blue haired daughter,and put the tray of cookies into the oven.

"Wait until he hears Goku and Pan will be tagging along."

Both of the girls erupted in laughter.

Around 7p.m. Trunks walked out of the house,to go to some haunted house,with Goten and a couple of girls.

Vegeta sat down on the couch watching wrestling and complaining about everything that went on during the matches.

"They can't possibly call this a fight!" He yelled as the doorbell rang,Bulma walked into the room and glared at him.

"Vegeta if you don't like the program,don't watch it!"

Vegeta ignored her,and she continued to open the door to reveal Goku and Pan,the two walked in and Bulma smiled.

"Well isn't your costume just adorable!" Bulma smiled looking down at 5-year-old pan who was dressed as a little tiger.

Pan smiled brightly. "Thank you." She said as she proceeded to skipping around the room.

Vegeta turned his head and immediately stood up. "What is Kakarot doing here?"

"Goku is taking Pan trick or treating,so Chi chi suggested they come with Bra. Isn't it great?" Bulma smiled happily,knowing Vegeta wouldn't agree.

"Oh of course,it wasn't bad enough to spend the night begging for candy like a child,but no let's add the babbling fool to the torture!"

"That's the spirit Vegeta." Goku laughed jokingly and looked around. "Where's Bra?"

Bra came prancing down the stairs in her Tinker Bell costume and empty candy bag in hand. "Ready!" She called a grin on her face as she noticed Pan and Goku.

"Wonderful,you guys have fun." Bulma smiled before walking off into the kitchen before Vegeta could protest any further.

Vegeta gritted his teeth before taking Bra's waiting hand and walking out of the house,Goku and Pan right behind them.

"I hope we get lots and lots of chocolate." Pan giggled and Bra nodded in agreement.

"Me too!And gum."

"Oh and don't forget the lollipops you guys!" Goku threw in,and Vegeta just stared at him.

"Your and idiot Kakarot."

Goku shrugged and laughed heartily.

They approached the first door,and Pan pushed the doorbell as they waited for an answer,an old lady wearing a witch's hat answered the door with a happy smile.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" Bra and Pan called in unison.

"Aw you two are so cute." Her smile grew wider as she reached into her bowl and dropped handfuls of candy into both of their bags.

"Thank you!" The girls called before skipping down the driveway.

"What a nice old lady." Goku said looking at all of the candy she had given the girls.

"Seemed like a creepy old kook to me." Vegeta grunted,crossing his arms as they walked toward the next house.

The girls did the same. "Trick or treat" and "Thank you" for the next seven houses. Almost always receiving a compliment on their costumes,a hmmph from Vegeta,and a happy smile from Goku as they walked along to the next one.

Once they got to the twelfth house,the girls ran up to the door and knocked,standing impatiently as they waited.

Before they knew it,the door slowly pulled open and there stood someone in a very realistic Cell costume.

Vegeta's eyes widened as he rushed over to the girls and picked them up handing them to Goku.

"Vegeta you know it's just a c-" He began scratching the back of his head in confusing,but Vegeta made sure to cut him off.

He quickly powered up,and turned SSJ before shooting numerous ki blasts at the being.

Goku's eyes widened as he stared at Vegeta in shock. The girl's expression about the same.

"Vegeta!You probably killed them!" He said running over to the limp body.

"I'm sure he's fine." Vegeta smirked crossing his arms as his hair returned to black.

Goku quickly pulled the fake head off of the being,to see Piccolo lying there,not harmed at all with a smirk on his face,as he got to his feet.

Goku stared between the two of them in disbelief.

"Guys!That wasn't funny and how did you get into this house!

"No one lives here." Vegeta shrugged. "And It's called_ Trick_ or Treat Kakarot."


End file.
